Jena (AFCoD)
Jena (イエナ Iena) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. A confident yet stubborn girl who is fond of music and long walks on the beach at night. She enjoys swimming, but is terrible at it. Her guitar contests with Hartwig are infamous in town. Note that Jena does NOT have a rival in courtship, so the male player must be the one who can marry Jena. No matter how long you play the game, she will not marry anyone and always be single if you do not marry her. Jena will first appear from 20:00 and 00:00 every Tuesday to Friday at Orange Mirror Pub, but there is no way to interact with her off-stage until she lives in Heartful City as a permanent resident. Before Jena can live in Heartful City permanently, the player must request 20 songs from her. After requesting the 20th song, Jena will tell the player that she will build her house to the northeast of plaza in Love Drop Village. From this point on, the player is able to interact with Jena outside of her concert, as she was only available six days a week. Male players also have the possibility to marry her from now on. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Jena's case; a Flower Jewel), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player have two children. Jena's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Jena when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Jena found a Rock that she wanted to give to the player. If her gift is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, she will be upset, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. ---- As the player leaves Love Drop Village, they'll hear their name being called from near Mt. Cherry Grove. It's Jena calling, and she asks if the player would like to chat with her. Option 1: I'm busy right now. Sorry. Result: -2000 XP with Jena Option 2: Definitely! She will ask if the protagonist has pride in their work. :Option A: Of course I do. :Result: +2000 XP with Jena :Jena will start to sing happily, but quickly stops and wishes them luck. :Option B: No, not really. :Result: -1000 XP with Jena ---- Going out *Exit your house *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Jena at a Blue Flower or higher Jena will greet you at his house, and explain that she's just finished making a new song. Jena is stumped on what to write next, so she decides to write about the protagonist, then asks if they'd tell her about their life on the farm so she can gather inspiration. Answering with "Sure, I'll tell you" will result in giving Jena some ideas. The player will do a small demonstration, and Jena will thank you afterwards. Jena thinks it would be fun to live on the farm together. ---- ---- Jena's second request is to deliver an item. ---- Upon talking to Jena, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Natalie being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- After Jena reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Jena during the day, and show her that going-steady item! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Jena will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Jena officially become sweethearts. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Jena or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. ---- Jena will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking that the player would like to go on a date with her later or not. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to Observation Tower at 16:00. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes